Un Mar de Amor
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Sleipnir y Cadence se aman en secreto y sin importar lo que digan y piensen los demás deciden dejar de ocultarla, sin saber que las cosas no salen como las planean
1. Chapter 1

Un Mar de Amor

Capítulo 1

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el Imperio de Cristal, todos hacian sus labores, algunos trabajaban otros aprovechaban el dia para descansar y un sin fin de actividades más.

En el Palacio de Cristal las cosas eran igual, Guardias cuidando el Palacio, La servidumbre realizando sus labores y se preguntaran ¿Que hacía y donde estaba Cadence ?, pues ella se encontraba en su habitacion para ser exactos en su biblioteca personal , sentada en su escritorio leyendo y firmando varios documentos.

Tenía puestos unos lentes para leer mejor aquellos documentos y remplazo su tìpico peinado por una cola de caballo, en resumen no estaba tan arreglada como otras veces dado que era un dia tranquilo sin nada fuera de lo comun y no se requeria su presencia en ningun lado.

A como adoro los dias asi, sin preocupaciones, sin estres ni cosas asi-dijo sirviendose un poco de te-Espero que llegue pronto-abrio uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una foto algo particular debido a que era una foto de ella siendo abrazada por un Alicornio de crin negra que vestia un gorro con lunares negros y una gabardina del mismo color -Pronto solo seremos tu y yo Jackie-.

Eso es lo que más deseo mi adorada princesa-dijo una voz detras de ella, Cadence volteo y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a aquel alicornio al que cariñosamente llamaba Jackie- viniste Jackie -dijo abrazandolo-.

Jjejeej pensaste que faltaria en un dia tan importante como este-rio Sleipnir correspondiendo el abrazo-o esque no confias en la palabra de tu"Jackie"-respondio

No, es solo que tenia miedo de que terminaras arrepentiendote y que olvidaras todo esto-decia Cadence cabizbaja

Sleipnir levanto su cara con su casco-Cariño sabes que yo no sería capaz de eso, estar junto a ti es mi mayor deseo y no dejare que nada se interponga, entendido-.

Si cariño, ahora ven aca-Lo tomo por el cuello y comenzo a besarlo, Sleipnir sin oponer resistencia correspondio a aquel beso, pasaron varios segundos hasta que la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran.

Sabes algo te ves hermosa con esos lentes y esa cola de caballo-dijo admirandola

Cadence sonrojada respondio-y tú te ves muy apuesto con ese gorro y con esa barba que me gusta tanto-dijo haciendo que Sleipnir se sonrojara igual-Awww te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti-.

Gracias cielo, me alegra que pienses eso, pero cambiando de tema ¿crees que Shining tarde mucho en llegar?-pregunto

No lo sé por lo general siempre llega en la tarde asi que no creo que tarde-respondió Cadence

Ya veo, dime mi cielo ¿te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunto

Claro que si Jackie me encantaria, oh ya se te llevare a conocer el palacio de acuerdo-respondio Cadence emocionada

Sabes no es mala idea, ahora que me doy cuenta nunca lo pude conocer bien,ya sabes con eso de vernos a escondidas-dijo Sleipnir

SI lo sé pero eso terminara pronto, ya lo veras en fin esperame aqui voy a arreglarme-dijo Cadence

Arreglarte ¿para qué?-pregunto Sleipnir-Pues para llevarte a conocer el Palacio tontito-.

Amor no es necesario que te arregles, te ves hermosa asi como estas-decia mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

De veras, bien pero solo porque tú me lo pides Jackie-dijo Cadence-y que estamos esperando, una vez dicho esto esto se dirigieron hacia la puerta

Las damas primero-dijo Sleipnir abriendo las puertas-Muchas gracias mí apuesto caballero-.

Y asi Cadence llevo a Sleipnir a conocer el palacio, Primero lo llevo a conocer todos los salones que ahi habia

Wow son mucho salones no crees, y una pregunta ¿Si los ocupan todos? porque sería una tonteria tenerlos y no usarlos digo en mi opinion-dijo Sleipnir

Ay Jackie que cosas dices, pero la verdad esque no los usamos todos, pero igual pienso lo mismo que tu es una tonteria tenerlos y no usarlos pero asi es esto-le respondio Cadence

Prosiguieron con su recorrido, su siguiente parada fue el campo de entrenamiento

Aqui es el campo de entrenamiento, donde los altos mandos de la Guardia de cristal entrenan y califican a los cadetes que de desean formar parte de esta, de todos aquellos que lo intentan menos de la mitad lo logra-le explico Cadence

Wow eso no lo sabía, para mi ejercito atlante la cosa es diferente, si quieres entrar los unicos requisitos son:

1-saber manejar armas

2-tener la minima experiencia en combate

3-estar dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir la victoria

Vaya eso es interesante Jackie, y ¿Son muchos en tu ejercito?-pregunto Cadence

Si cielo somos demasiados, somos tantos que necesito 7 generales para ayudarme a dirigirlos y tambien tengo a un comandante que se encarga de dirigir a los 7 generales y a la armada entera en mi ausencia-explico

Woow amor eso no lo sabía entonces deben ser demasiados, pobre de la Guardia Real si tiene que enfrentarlos-exclamo Cadence sorprendida

Jejjeje ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor dulzura-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Prosiguieron su recorrido por los largos pasillos y salones del Palacio, Cadence estab feliz al poder recorrer el palacio junto a Sleipnir que impresionado hacia muchas preguntas sobre todo lo que ahi se encontraba ¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque es asi? ¿Se puede comer? , las cuales Cadence respondia gustosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le daba gusto y a la vez ternura ya que su "Jackie" parecia niño en dulceria.

Finalmente Cadence guio a Sleipnir a la biblioteca del Palacio

Y para terminar el recorrido, te presento la biblioteca del palacio-decia Cadence

Vaya es impresionante y muy grande, nunca habia tantos libro juntos en un solo lugar-decia sorpendido

Verdad, de todo el Palacio este es mi lugar favorito, aqui puedo liberarme de todo el estres que me produce manejar el Imperio y pensar varias cosas se podria decir que es como mi santuario-explico-ademas de que un leer un buen libro nunca esta de mas-.

No soy un gran fanatico de los libros pero concuerdo contigo, leer de vez en cuando es un buen hábito-dijo Sleipnir

En ese instante las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Cadence al ver a un miembro de la servidumbre

No Princesa solo estoy aquí para avisarle que el señor Armor ya llego-explico

Bien digale que voy para alla o y también que tenemos a un invitado-añadió Cadence

Si Princesa-dijo alejandose

Cadence y Sleipnir se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que Sleipnir rompio aquel silencio.

Bien querida al parecer llego la hora de la verdad-dijo nervioso

Si eso parece, bien vamos con el mientras más rápido termine esto mejor-dijo Cadence

Despues de unos minutos llegaron donde Shining Armor se encontraba, este al verlos los saludo.

Hola Cadence ¿cómo estas?-pregunto Shining

Bien Shining –respondio de manera fría

Vaya al parecer tenemos un invitado, ¿Qué me cuentas Sleipnir?¿Que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Shining estrechando su casco

Pues bien no me puedo quejar y pues estoy aquí porque quize conocer el Palacio además de que hay un asunto importante que debemos resolver-explico Sleipnir

¿Asunto? De que tipo-pregunto

Pues veras Shining es algo muy delicado-explico Cadence

Shining comenzó a preocuparse- Cadence ¿de qué se trata este asunto? Por lo que dices es algo importante y mas si Sleipnir tambien esta involucrado-.

Bien ¿Listo? Armor-pregunto Sleipnir-Si estoy Listo-.

Bien Cadence ya sabes que decir-dijo Sleipnir-si lo se Jackie-.

Shining se sorprendio a escuchar a Cadence llamar Jackie a Sleipnir

Shining esto puede sonar algo duro pero Quiero el Divorcio-finalizo Cadence

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Y bien ¿Que les parecio? este fic se me ocurrio ayer,espero les haya gustado si es asi dejen review diciendome que les parecio, sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles un buen dia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aceptación

¿Que quieres que?-preguntaba Shining molesto-dejame ver si entendi, ¿te quieres separar de mi?-.

Si Shining asi es me quiero separar de ti y no nada me hara cambiar de opinion-replico Cadence

Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo-dijo Shining-Acaso estas loca o algo-.

Esto ultimo hizo que Sleipnir se enfadara-Oye Armor no te atrevas a hablarle asi o te las veras conmigo-. Gracias a esto Shining lo comprendio

Oh vaya ahora comprendo, tu me estabas engañando con el no es asi Cadence, dime una cosa nunca me amaste verdad solo fui un juguete para ti verdad, claro mientras yo estaba cumpliendo mis labores tu estabas con este idiota verdad-decia furioso

Te dij...-Sleipnir no pudo terminar, Shining lo interrumpio-¡TU CAYATEEE¡ Por tu culpa ella ya no me ama tu me la quitaste maldito, claro como no pudiste proteger a Eris preferiste quitarme a mi esposa-.

Este comentario Hizo enfurecer a Sleipnir que con una tremenda fuerza tiro a Shining al suelo colocando el filo de su katana contra su cuello-Mira maldito no te asesino porque Cadence esta presente y no vuelvas a mencionar eso de que no pude proteger a Eris en mi presencia de acuerdo si eso paso fue por 2 razones-decia Sleipnir furioso-A si y segun tu ¿Cuales fueron esas razones?-pregunto Shining aun en el suelo

Numero 1-La guardia lunar mi propia guardia me ataco por la espalda impidiendome poder hacer algo para salvarla. y Numero 2- La perra de Luna que fue la que planeo todo eso, y para lo hizo facil porque estaba enamorada de mi y que fue lo que consiguio nada a excepcion de mi odio y desprecio asi que no digas que no la pude proteger entendido bastardo, ademas yo no te la quite ella fue la que me prefirio a mi-finalizo Sleipnir con furia-Ahora de pie que tenemos que terminar este asunto-.

Shining se levanto y puso su mirada sobre Cadence ¿Porque Cadence porque?-pregunto un triste Shining

Enserio quieres que te diga porque pues bien, Al principio yo te amaba Shining no sabes cuanto pero el tiempo paso y me di cuenta que no me prestabas la atencion debida ni me dedicabas el tiempo necesario-dijo comenzando a llorar- Yo siempre esperaba pacientemente a que regresaras pensando en que lo primero que harias seria recibirme alegremente que equivocada estaba lo unico que hacias al llegar era comer ,hablar sobre tu dia e irte a dormir y no quisiera hablar de cuando te ausentabas mucho tiempo-.

Cadence yo-dijo Shining

Espera que aun no termino, Cada que tenias dias libres en lugar de salir conmigo a algun lugar o almenos estar a mi lado lo unico que hacias era pasartela todo el dia en el gimnasio del palacio y si no era eso te la pasabas planeando nuevas estrategias, pero yo nunca estuve incluida en eso era como si yo no mencionar esto Cadence comenzo a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez Sleipnir la envolvio con su ala derecha-Tranquila cariño todo esta bien-.

Shining al ver esto se molesto pero tambien se dio cuenta de que Cadence tenia razon

Cadence yo lo siento tanto disculpame porfavor-dijo Shining triste

Demasiado tarde ya no hay nada que hacer, asi que respondeme me daras el divorcio ¿si o no?-pregunto Cadence.

Te lo dare pero solo si me dices alguna razon valida de porque crees que el no hara lo mismo-dijo Shining

De acuerdo-dijo Cadence abrazando a Sleipnir - Jackie no hara lo mismo que tu porque el siempre a estado cuando lo necesito, cada que yo me sentia mal por tu abandono el estaba ahi para hacerme sentir mejor, el siempre esta al pendiente de mi todas, las flores que veias en la habitacion y que preguntabas ¿De donde salieron? pues el me las daba, no solo eso, cada joya y cosa nueva que veias que tenia era un regalo de el y aunque el tambien tiene un ejercito que guiar siempre tiene tiempo para mi, con decirte que incluso me ayuda en mis deberes reales cosa que tu nunca hiciste por eso y muchas cosas mas pienso que no hara lo mismo-finalizo Cadence sin soltar a Sleipnir

Eso es suficiente para mi Cadence ya veo que nada se puede hacer y si es lo que quieres adelante, ahora me retiro los dejare tranquilos, solo avisame cuando tendremos que hacer todo el papeleo si-Dijo llendose cabizbajo-Saben ya extrañaba mi vieja casa en canterlot-.

Shining sin perder tiempo empaco sus cosas y se dirigio a la estacion donde tomo un tren hacia Canterlot.

Mientras tanto en el imperio

Ya ya tranquila mi amor todo esta bien-decia Sleipnir abrazando y limpiando las lagrimas de Cadence.

Lo se pero esque me duele recordar el abondono que sufri con Shining-dijo calmandose un poco

Si pero descuida que eso no volvera a pasar o esque acaso olvidas que yo siempre te hacia sentir mejor cuando eso pasaba-dijo envolviendola con sus alas logrando que Cadence se tranquilizara.

Y lo sigues haciendo -dijo para despues darle un largo y apasionado beso.

Te amo mi bella Princesa-dijo Sleipnir-Y yo a ti mi apuesto Caballero-.

Pasaron varios dias , todo era felicidad entre Sleipnir y Cadence quien decidio que ya era tiempo de que su tia Celestia y su tia Luna se enteraran de todo lo sucedido asi que decidieron partir hacia Canterlot.

Amor ¿estas segura de esto?-pregunto Sleipnir dudoso mientras caminaban por el Palacio de las Princesas.

Si estoy segura, ademas tenemos que hacer esto son mis tias recuerdas, pero descuida con o sin su aprobacion yo estare a tu lado-dijo Cadence.

Ufff esta bien confiare ti, pero no me pidas que sea tan cortes con Luna despues de lo que hizo-dijo Sleipnir recordando lo sucedido

Porque, no me digas que todavia extrañas a Eris-dijo Cadence con algo de molestia

No cielo no me malinterpretes, lo digo por su actitud y la manera en que actuo ese es exactamente el tipo de pony que detesto, y ademas porque habria de extrañar a Eris si ya te tengo a ti Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza-finalizo

Cadence no pudo evitar sonreir, le encantaba cada que Sleipnir la llamaba asi-Bien confio en ti Jackie-.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente entraron a la sala del trono donde la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna los estaban esperando, inmediatamente se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Cadence entrar junto a Sleipnir, especialmente Luna que no solo se sorprendio sino que un escalofrio y un enorme terror la invadieron al verlo.

Tias buenos dias me alegro mucho de verlas-dijo Cadence abrazandolas

Nosotras tambien querida sobrina-dijeron al unisono- y por lo visto no vienes sola-dijo Celestia al ver a Sleipnir.

Buenos dias majestad es un placer verla otra vez-Dijo Sleipnir cortesmente

¿S..leip..nir qu..e hac..es a..qui?-pregunto Luna con una voz temblorosa

Que no me digas que hay algun problema con que acompañe a tu sobrina, o esque pretendes hacerle lo mismo que a Eris, sabes bien que detesto a los ponys como tu, asi que hazme un favor y no me dirijas la palabra, o por cierto te preguntaras como estan Lighthing, Stalker y Deathwing aquellos que desobedecieron tus ordenes para proteger a su capitan, pues te dire que ellos ahora son unos leales y valientes generales en mi poderoso ejercito atlante asi que no te preocupes por ellos-.

Cadence y Celestia se sorprendieron de la forma en que Sleipnir trato a Luna la cual se limito a guardar silencio.

Ammm bien Cadence dijiste que venias para darnos un aviso muy importante y ¿de que se trata?-pregunto Celestia tratando de olvidar lo anterior.

Ufff pues es algo muy delicado pero ya estoy aqui y es mi obligacion decirselos, veras hace algunos dias me separe de Shining Armor-finalizo Cadence- se preguntaran ¿Porque lo hice? asi que les contare.

Entonces Cadence comenzo a relatar toda la historia, Luna y Celestia escuchaban sorprendidas hasta que finalizo.

y asi fue como paso-dijo Cadence

Wow Cadence yo nunca pense que, bueno yo pensaba que eras feliz con Shining pero ya veo que no-decia Celestia asombrada, Luna igual estaba asombrada pero no decia nada por miedo a que Sleipnir la reprendiera.

Si yo igual lo pensaba tia pero ya vez que no fue asi, pero sabes algo . Jackie si sabe como tratarme es todo un caballero conmigo y siempre esta junto a mi es por eso que quiero que apruebes mi relacion con el-dijo mientras abrazaba a Sleipnir.

Cadence yo no se que decir es algo dificil de asimilar, pero te noto muy feliz junto a Sleipnir incluso mas que con Shining, ahora dime Sleipnir ¿puedo confiarte a mi querida sobrina? ¿prometes no hacerla sufrir ni nada parecido?-pregunto Celestia

Porsupuesto que si alteza, con usted de testigo prometo cuidarla, quererla , amarla y tratarla como la bella dama que es, pero sobre todo prometo hacerla la yegua mas feliz de toda Equestria-Finalizo Sleipnir

Esto ultimo causo una inmensa alegria sobre Cadence que sin importar que sus tias estuvieran presentes, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso a Sleipnir a lo cual Celestia sonrio para despues decir-Bien confio en ti Sleipnir se que haras muy feliz a mi sobrina, tienen mi aprobacion.

En serio tia muchas gracias-dijo una alegre Cadence

No tienes nada que agradecer, pero les advierto tu divorcio con Shining Armor sera una noticia que pegara muy fuerte en toda Equestria cuando salga a la luz , la prensa y todos los medios estaran sobre ustedes durante mucho tiempo asi que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen y hacen ¿de acuerdo?-explico Celestia

Si su alteza lo tendremos en mente-respondio Sleipnir

Bien pueden retirarse-finalizo Celestia

Y asi Sleipnir y Cadence se retiraron teniendo la advertencia de Celestia muy en cuenta pero aun advertidos no sabían lo que aquella noticia iba a desencadenar.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**

**¿Que desencadenara esta gran noticia? ¿Que fue lo que Luna hizo para que Sleipnir la odiara tanto? esto y mas sera respondido en el transcurso de esta historia, si les gusto este capitulo dejen review diciéndome que les pareció también pueden dejar recomendaciones y sugerencias, esperando que tengan un buen dia se despide Jacka Sleipnir**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La Hermandad

Ponyville un pequeño y pacifico pueblo de Equestria, en el cual se encontraba un enorme castillo hogar de las Princesa de la Amistad Twilight Sparkle que estaba en la gran biblioteca de su castillo leyendo algunos libros (Que raro no creen). Cuando un Spike bastante acelerado entra en la biblioteca.

¡TWILIGHT¡ TWILIGHT¡-gritaba apresurado

Spike ¿qué sucede? cálmate por favor si, no puedo entenderte-decía Twilight

Spike calmandose un poco obedecio y le entrego un periódico, Twilight comenzo a leerlo y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver el encabezado que decía "Escandalo Real, Cadence y Shining Armor en proceso de divorcio".

¡ ¿QUEEEEEEE?¡ esto no es posible, debe haber algún error esto no puede ser, si hace poco fui a visitarlos al imperio decía Twilight bastante alterada-y por lo que veo fue gracias a Sleipnir , Spike empaca tus cosas nos vamos a Canterlot-finalizo

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano, Torkular para ser exactos un gran Alicornio del mismo tamaño que Sleipnir se encontraba dormido en un gran trono de piedra, hasta que algo interrumpio su sueño.

Mi señor despierte porfavor

Quien osa interrumpir mi descanso, oh eres tu Ragnarok ¿Qué sucede?-decia aquel Alicornio cuyo nombre era Lord Markus Hooker, también conocido como "Hades Dios del Inframundo".

Mi señor traigo noticias sobre su hermano Poseidón- decia Ragnarok

Poseidón en serio, y bien que esperas Ragnarok dimelas-ordeno Hooker

Para que contarselas si puede verlas usted mismo-dijo entregandole un periodico

Hooker apresurado comenzó a leerlo-Haber ¿Qué tenemos aquí? "Escandalo Real..blah..blah..blah o esto es lo que buscaba y cito "Las primeras declaraciones de Cadence apuntan a que ella y su exesposo Shining Armor se separaron debido a que ella ya no se sentía atraída hacia el y que tambien sostenia un romance secreto con Jackal "Poseidon"Sleipnir" al ver esto Hooker sonrio

Jjaajja ese cabron quien lo diria, bueno no esperaba menos de el , asi como es no me sorprendió que esta tal Cadence prefiriera estar con el que con su esposo, en fin Ragnarok estas acargo, sabes creo que ya es hora de regresar, mi bella Celly debe estar preocupada por mí ademas estoy ansioso por ver a mi hermano otra vez-dijo desplegando sus alas listo para emprender vuelo

Si mi señor,no se preocupe-finalizo Ragnarok

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar un Alicornio color gris con crin de color negro, de la misma altura que Hades y Sleipnir, se encontraba leyendo un periodico algo furioso.

Ese hijo de puta, de que mierda sirvieron todos los malditos sermones que le di exactamente para evitar esto, uy pero se va a enterar de mi-dijo Aquel alicornio de nombre Drawing "Zeus" Gunner emprendiendo vuelo.

En Canterlot

Maldita sea no puede ser como es posible que ni siquiera pueda ir con mi novia a comprar porquerías a la dulcería sin que la jodida prensa este molestando-decía Sleipnir furioso con un montón de reporteros y camarógrafos inconcientes detrás de él.

Jackie, sé que pueden ser molestos pero recuerda que Celestia nos advirtio sobre esto, asi que por favor tranquilízate si hazlo por mí-dijo Cadence abrazándolo.

Ok está bien me tranquilizare, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Mi Amore Cadenza-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Cadence.

Adoro cada que me dices asi Jackie-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por eso lo hago Cadenza-dijo para despues besarla.

Awww que lindo eres, por eso te quiero-agrego

Asi pasaron un buen rato, derramando miel hasta que llegaron a los jardines del palacio solo para ser recibidos por una furiosa Twilight.

¡CADENCE ¿Qué RAYOS TE SUCEDE?¡-grito Twilight- ¿COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRIO SEPARARTE DE MI HERMANO-.

Gracias a esa pregunta Cadence recordo todo y comenzo a llorar, Sleipnir sin perder tiempo la cobijo con sus alas.

Cielo por favor ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte asi-decia Sleipnir tratando de calmarla cuando en ese momento Celestia y Luna entraron, y vieron aquella escena

¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunto

Sucede que Cadence se divorció de mi hermano eso paso princesa-exclamo Twilight furiosa

Si ya lo sabía Twilight, es más ella y Sleipnir ya tienen mi aprobación-dijo Celestia

¿Qué? Con todo respeto acaso esta loca-dijo Twilight

Oye mocosa, muestra un poco de respeto no voy a dejar que insulten a mi amada en mi presencia-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, voz que Celestia reconocio muy bien.

Hookie, cielo regresaste-dijo acercándose a aquella figura para darle un gran abrazo y un apasionado beso.

Por supuesto Celly, supuse que estabas preocupada por mí-dijo aquella voz que en realidad se trataba de Hooker.

Sleipnir quedo atónito al verlo era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma

Ma..Markus hermano ¿Eres tú?-pregunto cubriendose el rostro con su gorro

Hooker reconocio aquella voz y al igual que su hermano quedo atonito.

J..Jackal ¿de verdad eres tú?-dijo Hooker

A pasado mucho tiempo no Markus-dijo Sleipnir

Y que lo digas-respondio

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos hasta que:

Hijo de Puta ven acá y dame un abrazo-dijo Sleipnir

Por supuesto que si maldito cabron-decia Hooker

Y asi se dieron un abrazo fraternal que duro varios minutos.

Emm muchachos-dijo Luna

Cállate, que no ves que estamos teniendo un momento no gay muy íntimo-dijo Sleipnir.

Finalmente deshicieron aquel abrazo

Vaya y dime ¿Cómo has estado Markus?-pregunto Sleipnir

Jjeje pues ya vez querido hermano, progresando-dijo abrazando a Celestia

Aww Hookie me gusta verte feliz ahora que te reuniste con tu hermano-dijo Celestia

Sleipnir no pudo contener la risa al escuchar como Celestia le decía a su hermano.

Jajajjajaja Hookie no puede ser vaya nombrecito jajajajajajjajaa ay dios mio-rio Sleipnir

Que yo no le veo nada de malo Jackie-dijo Caddence haciendo enfasis en el "Jackie"

Al igual que el Markus se partio de risa al escuchar a Cadence llamar Jackie a Sleipnir

Jjjjajajajajajajajajajaja Jackie no puede ser jajajajajajajjajajaja uffff ajajajjaja-rio Markus-Vaya tu debes ser Cadence aquella que fue capaz de domar a mi hermano ¿no es asi?-dijo acercandose a Cadence

Emm si yo soy La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza mucho gusto-dijo Cadence

El gusto es mio, a por cierto mi nombre es Lord Markus Hooker tambien conocido como "Hades Dios del inframundo-dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando su casco.

Asi pasaron un largo rato platicando hasta que los 2 hermanos siniteron algo.

Mierda ¿Sientes eso Jackal?-pregunto Markus

Si lo siento ¿Crees que sea el?-dijo Sleipnir

Si y al parecer viene molesto-dijo al momento de que varios truenos comenzaban a retumbar.

¡SLEIPNIIIRRRRR DE QUE CARAJOS SIRVIO TODO LO QUE TE DIJE SI NO ENTENDISTE NADA¡-retumbo una voz en todo el Palacio.

Al escuchar esto Sleipnir hizo brillar su cuerno, una gran nube de humo se formó que al despejarse dejo ver una gran cantidad de trincheras a lo largo de los jardines en las cuales varios soldados hechos de dulce que portaban ametralladoras de conos de helado y uniforme militar se escondian.

** watch?v=gTPSRhO4nrc**

¡ATENCION TODOS A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE¡-grito Sleipnir portando un traje militar y un casco mientras conducia un tanque de guerra hecho de chocolate (No pregunten ), al escuchar esto los soldados de dulce se colocaron en posición de combate,

Markus y Las Princesas veian este espectáculo con cara de WTF.

¿Pero qué rayos?-pregunto Celestia

Veras querida Celly de los 3 hermanos, Jackal es el loco-respondio Markus

Oh eso lo explica –añadió Celestia

En ese momento del cielo emergio un Alicornio se trataba de Drawing "Zeus" Gunner hermano de Sleipnir y Markus.

JACKAL CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON LAS YEGUAS DE LOS DEMAS, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR LAS COSAS AJENAS-exclamo furioso.

Sleipnir se aterro al oir esto-Comandante Ahuizotl necesito informacion sobre nuestro enemigo-.

Enemigo soy tu hermano idiota, ay no puede ser-dijo Gunner molesto.

SI SEÑOR, al parecer se trata de Drawing "La Monja Samael"Gunner-dijo Ahuizotl con unos goggles y traje de espia- le encantan las pelirrojas y al parecer está enojado muy enojado, ¿Algun plan señor?-finalizo

Bien, ¡FUEGO A DISCRESIONNNN¡-ordeno Sleipnir, dicho esto los pony soldados comenzaron a disparar contra Gunner

Ay este pendejo-decia Gunner frunciendo el ceño

Y asi una interminable lluvia de conos de helado se dirigia a Gunner que con el ceño fruncido esquivaba los conos y lanzando rayos hacia los soldados de dulce destruyendo a varios

Oh no es muy fuerte, ¿debe haber otra manera?-decia Sleipnir- si seguimos asi todas nuestras tropas seran masacradas, ¡TE MALDIGO GUNNER¡ ¡ASESINO DE DULCES¡ ¡ME LAS PAGARAS¡-dijo poniendo el tanque en marcha.

Compañero, aquí Hipherion reportándose, cambio-se escuchó desde la radio del tanque.

Hipherion amigo ¿dónde estás? Te necesitamos aquí-decía Sleipnir

Descuida voy en camino y además tengo un plan-dijo Seguro de sí mismo

Olvidaste decir cambio, cambio-dijo Sleipnir

Oh si lo Siento cambio-finalizo Hipherion para despues contar su plan.

A si Sleipnir siguió adelante, Ahuizotl subio a la torreta del tanque y comenzó a disparar bastones de caramelo hacia Gunner quien no se inmutaba ante estos ridiculos ataques.

Fue ahí cuando Gunner bajo la guardia y de entre los cielos un avion McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle hecho de dulces que era conducido por Hipherion trato de derribarlo, disparándole potentes rafagas de chicles que al parecer hicieron efecto.

Ouch Hipherion que te pasa eso duele-decía Gunner irritado

Señor, Hipherion reportándose, al parecer los chicles son su debilidad cambio-dijo Hipherion

Bien ya sabemos cómo acabarlo ¿estás listo? Cambio-pregunto Sleipnir

Y así su plan comenzó, Hipherion desde su avión y Sleipnir y Ahuizotl comenzaron a disparar potentes ráfagas de chicles hacia Gunner haciéndolo caer.

Ay hijos de perra, ya verán cuando me levante-refunfuñaba Gunner reincorporándose solo para ver a Hipherion y a Sleipnir y Ahuizotl acercándose rápidamente hacia el en sus respectivos vehiculos con la intencion de chocar.

¿Qué mierda intentan hacer? Pendejos-exclamaba Gunner furioso

Y así a centímetros de colisionar

Caballeros fue un placer servir a su lado-dijo Sleipnir con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla

¡ARIGATO SENSEI¡-grito Hipherion

Y así el avión de dulce y el tanque de chocolate colisionaron generando una enorme explosión color arcoíris, después humo rosa cubrió el campo de batalla, dejando de ver los estragos de aquella batalla, todo fue cubierto por chicle, varios soldados de dulce hechos pedazos y en el centro Gunner estaba confundido y cubierto de chicle, metros mas adelante Ahuizotl e Hipherion estaban tendidos en el suelo con enormes charcos de sangre (Jarabe de fresa) a su lado.

Sleipnir estaba arrastrándose por el suelo cubierto de chicle y "moribundo", Cadence que se encontraba en un balcón junto a Markus y las princesas, pensó que sería divertido ser parte de aquel espectáculo y fingiendo tristeza y desesperación fue corriendo hacia Sleipnir.

No no Jackie mi dulce Jackie-grito Cadence (fingiendo obviamente)

Ca..cadence eres tu-dijo Sleipnir

Si amor soy yo-dijo Cadence

Amor yo no sé si pueda resistir, puedo ver la luz al final del camino-decia Sleipnir desvaneciéndose

¡NOOOOOO¡-grito Cadence aun fingiendo.

Sleipnir comenzo a retorcerse y a hacer toda clase de movimientos y sonidos raros-HNGNGNNG AUGHGHGHG HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE-para finalmente caer.

Y así cuando cayó al suelo se creó un destello blanco y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ufff vaya tenía tiempo que no hacia eso-decía Sleipnir feliz

Jjajajajaajajja Jackie ¿cómo es que se te ocurren estas cosas?-pregunto Cadence riéndose

A Cadence pues veras no lo se simplemente se me ocurren y ya-dijo Sleipnir

Jjajajajajaa No has cambiado nada Jackal-decia Markus aterrizando junto a el

Y que lo digas, maldito cabron-dijo Gunner dándole un golpe a Sleipnir

Jjejejjeje apoco no te da gusto verme Monja-decia burlándose

Claro que si hermano, pero oye todavia tengo que habar contigo-dijo Gunner

¿Y que no hay amor para mi Samael?-dijo Markus

Jjajajajajj Markus que gusto me da verte otra vez-dijo Gunner abrazandolo

A mi tambien me da gusto Monja-dijo Markus

No se olviden de mi cabrones-Dijo Sleipnir lanzándose sobre Gunner y Markus

Una vez en el suelo comenzaron a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.

Que gusto me da ver a Hookie así, nunca lo había visto tan feliz-dijo Celestia

Lo se tía yo tampoco había visto a Jackie asi de feliz -respondió Cadence

Asi los 3 hermanos se reunieron y aunque estaban muy felices, Sleipnir sabía que todavia tenía un asunto que resolver.

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**¿Que les parecio este capitulo? si les gusto dejen review diciendome que les parecio o tambien puedne dejarme alguna recomendacion o sugerencia, deseandoles un buen dia se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Madurez

Paso una semana después del rencuentro de Sleipnir y sus hermanos, todo paso normal sin ninguna sorpresa a excepción de la relación entre Sleipnir y Cadence que ya no era lo mismo que al principio.

Ahora Sleipnir ya no era tan cariñoso debido a que un día vio como Shining sufria por Cadence y desde ese día se sintió culpable por haberle hecho eso, entonces fue así que llegamos al día de hoy cuando se armó de valor y quiso arreglar las cosas.

Cadence yo, no sé cómo decirte esto-decia Sleipnir preocupado

Que es Jackie, que me quieres decir-contesto Cadence

Pues esque, hace poco yo vi a Shining-dijo

¿Y?-pregunto Cadence

Bueno él estaba sufriendo mucho, estaba en una depresión tremenda decía que te extraña, que se siente mal por haberte abandonado, también lo escuche decir que te necesitaba-dijo abrazándola

¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-dijo angustiada

Esque yo ya no puedo seguir con esto, me duele haberle hecho eso a alguien, la culpa que siento es demasiada yo lo siento pero lo nuestro ya no puede continuar-dijo triste

Que no digas eso, por favor es una broma verdad-pregunto Cadence a punto de llorar.

Lo siento pero no es ninguna broma estoy hablando en serio-dijo Sleipnir.

Pero ¿Por qué? Dime una razón-dijo llorando inconsolablemente.

Ya te dije porque y bueno esto puede sonar muy duro pero debo decírtelo, yo ya deje de sentir lo mismo, es más me pregunto si alguna vez lo sentí porque yo estoy enamorado de otra yegua-dijo haciendo que Cadence se entristeciera como nunca.

Que no puedes hacerme esto yo te amo Jackie no me dejes-dijo llorando

Cadence porfavor no lo hagas más difícil, además no sé si en verdad me amas o solo me usaste para llenar tu vacío el vacío que Shining dejo, sabes él te necesita más que yo sé que si hablas con el llegaran a un acuerdo-dijo Sleipnir

Al menos ¿Te puedes despedir de mí?-pregunto sollozando

Si no veo porque no-dijo tomándola por la cintura y dándole un apasionado y largo beso que duro varios segundos.

Después de eso Sleipnir se hacía un rumbo desconocidodejando atrás a una inconsolable Cadence que aunque con el corazón roto sabía que él tenía razón y que era lo mejor.

3 días después Sleipnir fue a Canterlot al palacio de Las Princesas para ser exactos.

"Esto no será fácil, pero por ti soy capaz de todo mi querida Lulú"-dijo entrando al Palacio donde fue recibido por su hermano Markus.

Hermano, que gusto verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto un alegre Markus

Nada vengo a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo-contesto Sleipnir

Oh ya veo y ¿porque Cadance no viene contigo?-pregunto curioso

Pues veras ella y yo-y asi Sleipnir le contó a Markus todo lo que paso y lo que planeaba hacer.

Al finalizar Markus quedo un poco sorprendido.

Vaya, eso fue inesperado-dijo Markus

Si lo sé pero sabes era lo mejor-dijo Sleipnir

No solo era lo mejor también era lo correcto, mostraste madurez cosa que es muy rara de ver en ti, es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Markus

Jjejjeej no digas eso-respondio Sleipnir

Es la verdad, incluso hubo varias veces en que quise llamarte "Señor"-dijo en tono burlón

Gracias Markus-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Jajajajja De nada "Señor"-agrego Markus

Ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer te veo luego-dijo yéndose

Ok ha y oye, trata bien a mi cuñada de acuerdo-advirtió Markus

Si no te preocupes hermano-finalizo

Así Sleipnir continuo caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Luna, y sin perder tiempo toco a la puerta no sin antes aparecer con su cuerno un ramo de rosas negras que sabía que eran las favoritas de Luna.

Adelante pasen-se escuchó desde adentro

Sleipnir entro y Luna al verlo sintió un enorme temor pero al mismo tiempo una gran rabia hacia él.

Hola Lulú ¿Cómo es…-no pudo Finalizar dado que Luna apareció frente a él dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro .

¡¿Qué RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?¡-grito furiosa

Carajo, Lulu eso me dolio ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto levantándose adolorido por el golpe

No me digas Lulú maldito, como te atreves a venir después de hacerme todo lo que me hiciste-dijo aun furiosa

Ay por favor no te hagas la victima que tu causaste esto-respondió Sleipnir un poco molesto

Estas palabras fueron como puñaladas para Luna que sin más comenzó a llorar

Lo sé no tienes que recordármelo, estoy consciente de lo que hice y me siento mal muy mal por haberlo hecho, sabes yo igual sufri, sabes que gane con esto nada a excepción de tu desprecio y tu odio, no sabes lo mucho que me duele que seas así conmigo es por eso que también me moleste contigo por eso y solo por eso te quiero pedir perdón-finalizo Luna

Es por eso que estoy aquí Lulú, no quiero que me pidas perdón por yo ya te perdone desde hace tiempo-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

S..sleipnir ¿Qué haces?-dijo de una manera temblorosa

Yo soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón Lulú por la manera como te trate, por todo lo que te dije y por no saber valorarte-dijo Sleipnir mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla.

Luna al ver y escuchar a Sleipnir no pudo más y correspondio aquel abrazo

Yo te perdono Jackie no te preocupes-dijo Luna

Sleipnir sonrio, en cierto modo sentía más afecto cuando Luna le decía así que cuando Cadence lo hacía.

Gracias Lulú muchas gracias no sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora-dijo Sleipnir con una gran sonrisa.

De nada Jackie-repsondio Luna

O si casi lo olvido-dijo dándole un ramo de rosas negras

Aww Jackie son hermosas no debiste-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Si Lulú si debía es lo menos que podía hacer-respondio Sleipnir

Aww que tierno espero Cadence no se ponga celosa de mi-Luna solto una leve risa

Si sobre eso, hay algo que debes saber-dijo para después contarle a Luna todo lo sucedido, Luna quedo se sintió mal por Sleipnir pero a la vez sintió curiosidad al escuchar que menciono que él amaba a otra yegua-"Sera que no no puede ser"-penso

Y eso fue lo que sucedió-finalizo Sleipnir algo desanimado

Oh Jackie yo lo siento tanto-dijo algo apenada por el

Descuida eso ya quedo en el pasado-respondio con una sonrisa

Dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra yegua ¿Se puede saber quién es?-pregunto Luna

Veras esas es otra razón por la que estoy aquí Lulú, yo bueno pues yo no he olvidado a mi primer amor-dijo Sleipnir

Te refieres a Eris-dijo algo desanimada

No Lulú, mi primer amor fuiste tú-Luna se sorprendió al escuchar esto, no lograba comprender lo que decía.

Yo ¿Pero cómo?-pregunto

Si tú fuiste mi primer amor, tú fuiste la primera de quien me enamore no Eris, tú fuiste la primera que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, tú fuiste la única que me a hecho temblar cuando me hablas, tu llegaste a poner mi mundo de cabeza y finalmente tú eres mi querida Lulú-finalizo Sleipnir dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Luna entro en shock al escuchar esto y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, ella jamás imagino que ese día llegaría, el día en que Sleipnir le declararía su amor.

Jackie yo no sé qué decir esto, bueno yo creí que este día nunca llegaría-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Jajja ya vez que si llego, ahora dime ¿te gustaría ser mi Pony especial"-pregunto Sleipnir

Luna lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un apasionado beso haciendo ue Sleipnir quedara atonito.

Al parecer eso es un si-decía Sleipnir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Jjajajaja ay ven acá mi amor-dijo Luna dándole otro beso, Sleipnir correspondió el beso que duro varios segundos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

Te amo mi preciosa Lulú-dijo Sleipnir

Y yo a ti mi querido Jackie-respondió Luna

Así se pasaron un buen rato en el balcón de la habitación de Luna, conversando y dándose uno que otro beso

Lulú ya es tarde creo que debemos ir a dormir- Dijo Sleipnir sin recibir respuesta alguna

Volteo solo para ver a Luna dormida entre sus brazos abrazando su gorro como si fuera un oso de pelcuhe y con su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Se ve tan hermosa, seria de muy mala educación despertar a una bella señorita como tú mientras duerme-dijo Sleipnir- bien parece que no tengo opción-.

Descansa mi bella Lulú

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**¿Les gusto? No esperaban esto cierto, en fin si les gusto díganmelo saber con un review, se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Nightmare Night una noche llena de sorpresas

Pasaron 2 meses desde de que Luna y Sleipnir iniciaran su relación, la cual mejoraba cada día mas no peleaban, no había discusiones de ningún tipo todo era perfecto a Excepción de un pequeño detalle.

Luna no estaba del todo bien pero no tenía nada que ver con su relación, era por otra cosa, de la nada le daban nauseas, tenía raros patrones de conducta a veces estaba enojada y otras veces feliz y sobre todo tenia antojos, Luna al percatarse de esto fue a pedir la ayuda de su hermana.

Hermana necesito tu ayuda con algo-dijo Luna algo preocupada

Si hermanita ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Celestia

Veras, desde hace tiempo yo he tenido algunos raros síntomas y quería saber si tú tienes idea de que es-decia angustiada

Bien hermana entonces ¿Cuáles son esos síntomas?-pregunto

Pues yo he experimentado cambios de humor repentino, nauseas, vómito y he empezado a comer más que antes-dijo recordando todos esos síntomas

Celestia al escuchar esto quedo algo impactada ella sabía que significaban todos esos síntomas que más que síntomas eran señales de algo enorme.

Luna yo creo saber qué es lo que tienes, pero antes debes decirme algo ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a presentar estos síntomas?-pregunto

Bueno yo no sé si deba decirte esto pero empezaron días después de Sleipnir y yo tu sabes hiciéramos eso-dijo Luna

Hermana puede que este equivocada pero es muy probable que tu ay es que es algo delicado-dijo Celestia

Hermana dime que es lo que tengo-decía una preocupada

Pues es que es muy posible que estés embarazada hermanita-le dijo Celestia

¿Que? Enserio lo crees-pregunto

Si hermana esos son las señales que lo afirman pero también puede que este equivocada, deberías hacerte una prueba de embarazo, es más toma-abrió un cajón y del saco una prueba de embarazo para luego entregársela.

¿Y porque tienes una ahí?-pregunto Luna

Emm yegua precavida vale por dos, pero no pierdas tiempo ve a ver que resulta aquí te espero-le dijo Celestia

Ok hermana-dijo Luna dirigiéndose al baño

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Luna salió del baño y se dirigio con su hermana.

Y ¿Qué paso? Luna-pregunto Celestia

Dio positivo-dijo enseñándole la prueba

Oh hermana muchas fe…-no pudo terminar debido a que Luna estallo en llanto

Luna ¿qué te sucede porque lloras? Acaso no esta feliz-pregunto Celestia preocupada

Si hermana lo estoy no sabes cuánto pero es que tengo miedo de que Jackie me deje cuando se entere-dijo sollozando

Celestia la abrazo-hermanita no pienses eso, él te quiere mucho y no creo que te deje por eso es más te va a amar más que ahora ya lo veras-finalizo tratando de animarla

¿Tú crees?-dijo secándose las lagrimas

Si hermanita te prometo que todo saldrá bien así que ya no estés triste de acuerdo-le dijo Celestia

Gracias, me disculparas pero debo prepararme para ir a Ponyville recuerda que hoy es Nightmare Night y ahí será cuando le diga a Sleipnir la gran noticia-dijo mas animada

De acuerdo hermanita que te diviertas-finalizo Celestia

Luna salió de la habitación de su hermana y se dirigió a la suya, al entrar vio a Sleipnir que aburrido de esperarla se quedó dormido.

Cielo despierta-dijo sin obtener respuesta

Cariño por favor levántate que se nos va a hacer tarde-exclamaba Luna

No todavía no-contesto Sleipnir medio dormido

Jackie es enserio despierta por favor-dijo Luna

No es más ven acá Lulú-dijo abrazándola haciendo que se acostara a su lado

Amor enserio ya levántate—dijo con algo de enojo tratándose de zafar del abrazo de Sleipnir

Que ¿No te gusta que te abrase?-pregunto Sleipnir

Me encanta que me abraces amor, pero ahora no es el momento-contesto Luna

A no y ¿Cuándo será el momento?-dijo poniéndose sobre Luna

No lo sé, pero ahora no Jackie-respondio

Ya verás que si cielo-dijo besando el cuello de Luna

A Luna le encantaba eso, pero sabía lo que sucedería si continuaban y por más que quisiera debía resistir para no dañar a sus bebes.

Amor basta por favor ya te dije que ahora no-dijo apartando a Sleipnir

¿Por qué Lulú?-pregunto desanimado

Porque no, además ya casi es hora de irnos a Ponyville-dijo Luna

No hay que ir mejor hay que quedarnos si amor-dijo abrazándola por detrás y dándole un gran beso

Jackie sabes que tenemos que ir, por más que quisiera quedarme aquí no puedo, además te tengo una sorpresa preparada o acaso quieres perdértela-dijo Luna

Sleipnir pensó en ese momento que podría ser aquella sorpresa hasta que finalmente cedió

Está bien Lulú, pero eso si cuando regresemos, terminaremos con este asunto-dijo agarrando sus flancos y dándole un enorme beso

Hehehhehe me encanta cuando haces eso-respondió Luna

Asi se pasaron un buen rato, hasta que la hora de partir hacia Ponyville llego

Jackie es hora de irno-dijo Luna

Lo se estoy listo y tu-pregunto

Por supuesto ahora tenemos que irnos si amor-respondió Luna subiendo a su carruaje

Está bien, muchachos descansen-dijo Sleipnir a los Guardias que iban tirar del carruaje

Pero Lord Sleipnir-respondio el Guardia-es nuestro deber tirar el carruaje-.

Y también seguir mi ordenes asique ya oyeron descansen, tómense la noche libre de acuerdo-dijo Sleipnir alegre

Esta bien mi Lord, espero tenga un buen viaje-contesto el guardia

Jackie ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Luna a ver a Sleipnir poniéndose frente al carruaje

Yo pues, voy a llevar a mi bella Princesa a su destino-dijo

Awww Jackie muchas gracias, te amo-respondió Luna

Y yo a ti Lulú-dijo emprendiendo vuelo

Después de 1 hora de viaje llegaron a Ponyville, donde al parecer había una gran fiesta, Música, baile, disfraces y muchos dulces.

Sleipnir y Luna descendieron con un espectáculo de truenos y nubes negras asustando a todos sin excepción.

Ah que bien se siente, mi primera Nightmare Night-dijo Sleipnir emocionado

Ay Jackie pareces niño pequeño-respondio Luna

Jjajaja si lo sé, Oh por Gaia nunca había visto tantos dulces juntos en un solo lugar-dijo al ver la enorme cantidad de dulces que ahí había.

Jjajaja bien Jackie te dejare que te diviertas con los dulces y todo eso si, yo ire a hacer unas cosas con los ponys de aquí-dijo Luna

Aja si si-dijo viendo los dulces embobado

Sleipnir estaba dispuesto a probar los dulces, iba a tomar un chocolate y alguien se lo arrebato y lo comió, Pinkie Pie para ser exactos

¿Pero qué? Oye que rayos te pasa ese era mi chocolate-replico Sleipnir

No es cierto yo lo vi primero-respondio Pinkie con la cara manchada de chocolate

Eso no importa, yo ya lo había tomado y tú me lo quitaste rosadita, pero no importa ya aun quedan varios dulces-dijo Sleipnir

Si pero son mios-dijo Pinkie sonriendo

¿Cómo que tuyos? Esas son mamadas-exclamo furioso

Si porque yo amo los dulces-respondio Pinkie

Yo igual y talvez más que tu rosadita, asi que dame permiso tengo muchos dulces que probar-dijo acercándose al tazon de dulces

Esto indigno a Pinkie nadie amaba los dulces mas que ella,excepto Sleipnir el si que los adora solo recuerden el capitulo 3.

Oye no te acerques ahí si los quieres tendrás que vencerme-grito Pinkie

A si, y que planeas hacer-respondio

Te reto, el que consiga más dulces al final de la noche gana y tiene derecho a comerse estos dulces y los del perdedor ¿hecho?-dijo Pinkie

Hecho-dijo Sleipnir estrechando el casco de Pinkie para después marcharse a conseguir dulces

Sleipnir camino y camino hasta que un torbellino de fuego negro apareció frente a el, del cual salio su hermano Markus.

A Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Sleipnir

Yo bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo asombrado

Pues Celly pensó que sería buena idea que viniera, y dije si porque no-respondió Markus

Jajajja mandilón-dijo Sleipnir

Mira quien habla de mandilones "Jackie"-dijo haciendo énfasis en el Jackie

Uy ya te la ganaste Hookie-dijo Sleipnir lanzándose sobre Markus

Asi comenzaron a volar golpes los cuales nunca dieron en el blanco, asi siguieron unos minutos hasta que alguien los separo, no era nada más ni nada menos que Gunner su otro hermano

Hay no tienen remedio, hasta parece que el mayor soy yo-dijo una voz

Ay si ay si ya llego Samael-dijo Markus burlándose

Genial ahora la monja nos va a sermonear-respondio Sleipnir

Cállense idiotas, que hoy no vengo a eso-replico Gunner

A no ¿entonces qué haces aquí?-pregunto Markus

Pues yo, emmm Applebloom (Aquí applebloom ya es mayor) me dijo que sería una buena idea ver las tradiciones de Nightmare Night-dijo algo apenado

Jjajajaja otro mandilón-exclamo Sleipnir-oye y porque no estas con esa tal Applebloom-.

Veras ella esta con sus amigas y pues me di cuenta que yo era la caca en el pastel asi que le dije que mejor veía este desmadre por mi cuenta-respondió Gunner

Y díganme cabronazos ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué hacer?-pregunto Markus aburrido

Yo sí, Pinkie Pie me reto a un concurso de recolectar dulces, el ganador tendrá el derecho de comerse sus dulces y los del perdedor-explico Sleipnir

Umm suena interesante ¿Qué dices monja le entras?-pregunto Markus

Oh pero claro que si-dijo Gunner

¿Bien tienen algún Plan?-pregunto Gunner

Yo, que tal si asustamos niños con un disfraz asi bien hypercabron, para que tiren sus dulces del susto y se los quitamos-explico Gunner

Buena idea me gusta-respondio Markus-pero ¿De que ponemos disfrazarnos?-.

En ese momento Sleipnir hizo brillar su cuerno, y un disfraz de Godzilla apareció-Este es perfecto, solo que debemos subirnos uno arriba de otro-dijo Sleipnir

Mmm parece bien, los mayores primero-dijo Gunner señalando a Markus

Asi Markus se posiciono el manejaría las patas, Sleipnir quedo en medio el manejaría las manos y Gunner en la punta el manejaría la cabeza

Bien ahora debemos ser sigilosos para que no nos vean-dijo Markus

Si lo se-agrego Sleipnir

Si si claro si-finalizo Gunner

Minutos más tarde vieron a un grupo de niños, que disfrutaba de sus dulces, Los 3 hermanos se acercaron de una manera silenciosa, se posicionaron detrás de los niños y ahí soltaron un potente rugido ( watch?v=6z0T3VwHzk8&hd=1)haciendo que los niños huyeran aterrados tirando sus dulces, los cuales fueron depositados en un gran costal que llevaban los hermanos.

Asi siguiero varias horas usando la misma táctica, encontrar a los niños, acercarse sigilosamente, lanzar un potente rugido y recoger los dulces.

El costal estaba a tope y decidieron que ya era suficiente, se quitaron el disraz y se dirigieron a la plaza central donde Sleipnir acordó de ver a Pinkie para anunciar al ganador.

Al llegar, Pinkie estaba ahí esperando a Sleipnir que llego junto a sus hermanos cargando un gran costal de dulces.

Uff aquí está un costal lleno de dulces-dijo Sleipnir

Pinkie se quedo atónita, esos eran demasiados dulces a comparación de los que ellos habían recolectado.

Oh vaya me ganaste bien toma aquí esta tu premio-dijo Pinkie entregándole sus dulces

Oh si, ni si quiera recolectando dulces nos pueden derrotar-dijo Gunner que se sento, y al sentarse se escucho el potente rugido que usaron en el difraz, mismo que varios niños reconocieron.

Mama fueron ellos, ellos nos asustaron a mi y a mis amigos y nos robaron nuestros dulces-dijo un niño señalando a los 3 hermanos

Un montón de niños los señalaron, diciendo lo mismo que ellos habían robado sus dulces, también se encontraba ahí Luna que sin perder tiempo se dirigió con Sleipnir., al mismo tiempo que Applebloom se dirigía con Gunner.

Drawing "Zeus"Gunner ven acá en este instante-exclamo Applebloom furiosa, Gunner sin chistar fue con ella.

Ayúdenme-suplico Gunner

Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir ven aquí inmediatamente-grito Luna muy molesta

Lulu yo…-dijo solo para que Luna lo jalara de a oreja y lo arrastrara lejos de ahí

Y tu Markus no creas que te salvaste, le voy a decir a mi hermana, y veras como te pone-le dijo Luna arrastrando a Sleipnir

"Mierda"-penso Markus

Mientras tanto con Luna y Sleipnir

Sleipnir dime porque lo hiciste y quiero la verdad-preguntaba Luna molesta

Pues esque yo-Sleipnir le relato toda la historia

Aun asi Jackie no debiste hacerlo, estuvo mal-dijo Luna

Si lo sé, lo siento no debí hacerlo satisfecha-dijo Sleipnir

Awww Jackie si te perdono es imposible enojarme contigo, ven acá-dijo dándole un enorme beso

Oye Lulú y ¿dónde está la sorpresa que me prometiste?-dijo después de aquel beso

Con tanto que hizo Luna habia olvidado que le iba a Decir a Sleipnir que estaba embarazada.

"No puede ser lo olvide, pero que puedo hacer debo decírselo ya"-penso

Lulú ¿estás bien?-pregunto Sleipnir

Emm si, bueno amor tu sorpresa digamos que es pues muy sorprendente, te apuesto que te dejara en shock y espero que te haga muy feliz, eso espero, bien aquí va ¿Listo?-dijo Luna nerviosa.

Si cariño listo-dijo Sleipnir emocionado

Bien-finalizo Luna

Estoy embarazada

**Fin del Capitulo 5 **

**Wow al parecer fue una sorpresa enorme no lo creen, en fin si les gusto este capitulo haganmelo saber en un review me ayudarian mucho enserio, sin mas que agregar se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles una terrorífica Nightmare Night**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La Atlántida

Estoy embarazada-dijo Luna

Lu...Lulú ¿Es en se…serio?-pregunto Sleipnir con una voz temblorosa

Si amor, vas a ser padre-respondió Luna emocionada

Lulú yo… Yo no sé qué decir, es es-fue interrumpido por Luna

Jackie ¿Qué sucede? No me digas que esto no te hace feliz-dijo Luna triste

Es... es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda la vida-decía Sleipnir mientras la abrazaba.

¿De veras?-pregunto Luna

Claro que si amor, este bebe va a hacer que tú y yo seamos más unidos de lo que ya somos-decía Sleipnir

Oh si, resulta cariño que no solo es un bebe sino que son dos-dijo feliz

Lulú, vaya esto hay ven acá preciosa-dijo tomándola por la cintura para después besarla

Wow Jackie, nunca me habías besado así-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Porque no todos los días tu Princesa te dice que vas a ser padre-decía Sleipnir emocionado-Me haces tan feliz-.

Y tú a mi Jackie, sabes es un poco tarde no crees que ya deberíamos irnos-dijo bostezando-ya tengo algo de sueño-.

Tus deseos son ordenes mi bella Princesa-dijo guiándola hacia el carruaje

Muchas Gracias mi apuesto caballero-respondió Luna subiendo al carruaje

Viajaron a Canterlot, al llegar rápidamente entraron a su habitación para irse directo a Dormir, después amaneció y Sleipnir despertó pero no sintió a Luna a su lado, solo vio una nota al lado de la cama que decía:

Querido Jackie:

Hoy mi hermana y yo viajamos a Saddle Arabia para resolver unos asuntos de política

Que como sé que no te gustan esas cosas decidí no despertarte ni obligarte a que

Vengas conmigo, descuida regresare en un par de días , hasta entonces me despido amor

Espero que tengas un buen día.

ATTE:

Tu querida Lulú

Sleipnir se sorprendió un poco con esto.

Vaya Saddle Arabia, eso suena lejos, en fin tengo un día entero para mí solo ¿Qué debería hacer?-se preguntó Sleipnir- Ya lo sé visitare mi reino oh si Atlántida prepárate que tu rey va en camino-.

Sleipnir rápidamente se vistió, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, inmediatamente después de desayunar se dirigió al estanque del palacio donde saco su tridente y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un raro idioma (Latín para que no se confundan)

Quod quidem ita inter regem et statuit me tridente Neptunum mari Atlántida locus aperire hoc location-recito Sleipnir

Al decir estas palabras un portal se abrió en el estanque, al ver esto Sleipnir entro rápidamente por aquel portal.

Despues de pasar por el portal Sleipnir apareció en la entrada de una hermosa ciudad que se encontraba bajo el agua

A que bien se siente regresar-dijo entrando a la ciudad

En aquella ciudad habitaban toda clase especies marinas desde pequeños camarones hasta enormes ballenas que nadaban libremente en aquella ciudad.

También habitaban armoniosamente Ponis, Dragones, Cebras, Grifos, Sirenas y Minotauros que gracias a un hechizo realizado por Sleipnir les permitía respirar y caminar bajo el agua, en aquella ciudad específicamente, mejor conocida como la Atlántida.

Ah todo está igual a como lo recuerdo-dijo recorriendo las calles de la Atlántida

Los habitantes al verlo pasar lo reconocieron, se acercaban a él para saludarlo y darle su gratitud.

Señor Poseidón, es un honor verlo otra vez-dijo un minotauro

Y es un honor para mí regresar-respondió Sleipnir emocionado

No lo molesto más mi señor, siga con su camino-dijo aquel minotauro

Gracias, y descuide no es ninguna molestia es más te tengo una encomienda-le dijo Sleipnir

Lo que sea por usted mi señor-decía el minotauro

Bien, quiero que le digas a todo el mundo que daré un fiesta en mi palacio, que no falten-menciono Sleipnir emocionado.

Sí señor, ahora mismo inicio-dijo marchándose a toda velocidad

Jajjaja adoro a mis ciudadanos, ahora debo ir a mi palacio-dijo Sleipnir feliz- ay pero esta muy lejos, que hueva ir caminando oh ya se ¡BUTCHERRR VEN ACAAA¡-.

De entre las profundidades un enorme tiburón blanco apareció.

Sha, sha ,sha-replicaba aquel tiburón

Jajajjaa yo también te extrañe Butcher-dijo acariciándolo

Sha, sha sha sha- volvió a replicar Butcher

Si quiero que me lleves al palacio-dijo subiéndose a Butcher que sin perder tiempo lo llevo al palacio a toda velocidad.

Shashashasha-dijo Butcher

Jajajaj si ya sé que llegamos ahora toma y ve a descansar-dijo lanzándole un pescado a Butcher

Sleipnir vio aquel enorme Palacio

Al fin estoy de vuelta-dijo para sus adentros

Comenzó a caminar dentro de su Palacio, estaba feliz de regresar tenia, conforme iba recorriendo su palacio los guardias atlantes lo reconocieron y lo saludaban.

Rey Poseidon ¿Es usted?-pregunto el guardia sorprendido

Jjajaja si soy yo, cuéntame a habido alguna novedad-pregunto Sleipnir

No ninguna mi rey todo a sido paz y tranquilidad-respondio el guardia

Ya veo excelente, una última pregunta ¿dónde están los idiotas de Ahuizotl, Hipherion y mis generales?-volvió a preguntar Sleipnir

Se encuentran reunidos en el gran salón mi rey-dijo el Guardia

Bien gracias-respondió Sleipnir dirigiéndose al gran salón

Camino y camino unos minutos hasta que llego una puerta era el gran salón, al parecer había risas y gritos provenientes de ahí.

Sleipnir abrió las puertas y vio a Hipherion , Ahuizotl y sus 7 generales teniendo una fiesta con comida, alcohol, música, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Todos ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Sleipnir que avanzo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos y sin más se sentó mostrando una mirada seria.

¿Qué rayos les pasa idiotas?-pregunto con una voz seria

Poseidón nosotros-dijo uno de los generales, que fue interrumpido por Sleipnir

Jjajajaja Como se atreven a no invitarle un trago a su rey cabrones-grito feliz haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio y comenzaran a festejar de nuevo.

Les metiste el susto de su vida hermano-dijo Ahuizotl

Jajajja y que lo digas-respondio Sleipnir

¡Brindemos por la llegada de nuestro Rey¡-grito Ahuizotl

¡KAMPAIII¡-gritaron sus generales los cuales eran

1-Nereo: él es un dragón marino color azul turquesa portaba una armadura blanca y una ballesta, de actitud un tanto seria, posee poder telekinetico, a tal punto de lanzar ataques a una gran distancia y poder crear gigantescas ilusiones desde muy lejos. Su ilusión más compleja es la de transformar el lugar en donde estés en un laberinto sin fin por el cual sus oponentes vagarían por toda la eternidad. El protege el pilar del Pacifico Norte

2-Proteo: él a simple vista es un pony normal, color blanco, crin azul cielo vestia una gabardina color blanco, portaba un arpón y su cutie mark eran las fauces de un tiburón, lo que lo hacia especial era que a la hora del combate el cambiaba, sus dientes eran sustituidos por las fauces de un tiburón, le salían agallas en el cuello, unas afiladas garras palmeadas salían de sus cascos y una aleta de tiburón en la espalda, El posee la escama de Escila y con ella el poder de las seis bestias que lo forman. Es el general marino con más técnica de combate de se encarga de proteger el pilar del Pacifico Sur

3-Glauco: un kirin color verde mar y melena color negro, vestía una chaqueta roja ,es poseedor de la legendaria Lanza dorada de Crysaor, que según la mitología era un regalo de Poseidón, y de la que se decía que era indestructible y que podía atravesarlo todo. El se encarga de proteger el Pilar del Océano Indico

4-Forcis- el era un Pony-Triton, padre de 3 sirenas Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk y Aria Blaze las cuales engendro con una pony normal, portaba una armadura totalmente blanca, la característica particular de este General es su capacidad es tomar la forma de los seres queridos de sus rivales, para engañarlos y eliminarlos cuando estén indefensos, . Lo que llama la atención de la técnica de este General es que es capaz de imitar los ataques de quien se transforma, algo que hay que decir es que no puede realizar la técnica, pero hace pensar a su víctima que si puede, pues su Metamorfosis afecta los sentimientos del enemigo haciéndole creer todo lo que ve. Es encargado de proteger el Pilar del Oceano Antártico.

Los otros 3 son los antiguos comandantes de la Guardia Lunar mencionados en el capitulo 5 de El Caos, La Luna y Yo solo que no detalle sus habilidades así que aquí las tienen

5-Stalker Onyx-Posee la habilidad de la Clarividencia, gracias a la cual puede ver lo que está ocurriendo en otros lugares (incluso dimensiones alternas). Puede matar a su víctima sin necesidad de entrar en contacto físico alcanzando distancias impresionantes (inclusive dimensionales). El protege el Pilar del Atlantico Norte

6-DeathWing-el puede dar un golpe directamente al cerebro del enemigo haciéndole ver una ilusión que destroza todos sus nervios. También sirve para que su rival se ataque a sí mismo y así poder leer su es salir disparado como un rayo que va hacia el enemigo. El oponente que reciba este ataque será arrojado brutalmente y acabará muerto. El protege el pilar del Atlantico Sur

7-Black Lighthing- Se dice que es la reencarnación del legendario héroe Siegfried. En la Mitología nórdica fue un héroe que luchó y mató al malvado dragón Fafnir. No sólo ganó el gran tesoro del dragón, también se bañó en la sangre de la bestia, haciendo su cuerpo invulnerable, dándole la reputación del "Guerrero Invencible". Sin embargo una hoja que caía en ese momento se posó en la parte posterior de su corazón, dejando dicha parte vulnerable de cualquier ataque. El Protege el Pilar del Océano Ártico.

Asi Sleipnir, Hipherion, Ahuizotl y los 7 generales celebraron por un largo rato hasta que las puertas se abrieron y 3 bellas ponys terrestres entraron. Se trataba de Aadagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk y Aria Blaze.

Vaya que maleducados fueron al no invitarnos a esta fiesta-dijo Adagio

Se dirigieron a la mesa y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sleipnir

Sleipnir regresaste-dijo Aria de manera inexpresiva

Jjajaja Aria Blaze, dime es que ni siquiera sonríes por mi regreso-dijo Sleipnir riendo

A que felicidad regresaste mejor amigo-dijo Sonata tirando a Sleipnir al suelo y abrazandolo

Oh Sonata no has cambiado nada, sigues tan enérgica como siempre-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-por cierto Sonata mañana es martes de tacos-.

Jjaja si lo se, oye y ¿Cómo esta Gunny lo has visto es que lo extraño mucho?-dijo emocionada

"Mierda, tendré que mentirle, si le digo que esta con otra yegua se pondrá muy triste"-pensó- él está bien no te preocupes él también te extraña mucho-.

Oh Sleipnir enserio eres tú-dijo Adagio conmocionada

Si Adagio soy yo-respondio Sleipnir

Oh te extrañe tanto-dijo abalanzándose sobre el dándole un enorme beso

**Continuara**

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

**Wow parece que el pasado alcanzo a Sleipnir en el proximo capitulo quedara aclarado esto, en fin si les gusto dejen review me ayudarian demasiado, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Las 3 bestias

Adagio se abalanzo hacia Sleipnir para darle un beso, en ese momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir, una bella unicornio que llevaba puesto un vestido entro su nombre era Teodora Villavicencio.

Oye Adagio por favor déjame algo a mi si-dijo Teodora-O es que ya te olvidaste de tu consejera personal Sleipnir-.

Ajajajjaaj Teodora, como crees no sería capaz de olvidarte-decía Sleipnir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ay qué bueno así me gusta, sabes no te veo desde que Gunner, tu y yo nos divertimos aquella noche-dijo de manera seductora.

Emm si como olvidarlo-dijo nervioso

Teodora por favor pones nervioso a mi sexy caballero-decía Adagio besando el cuello de Sleipnir-verdad que me quieres más a mi querido-.

Chicas por favor, ya basta si no quiero a ninguna más que a la otra, además yo ya tengo a alguien a mi lado solo que no pudo venir-dijo Sleipnir

A si la princesita ¿Cierto?-pregunto Adagio

Si y no solo eso, también estoy esperando 2 hijos de ella-respondió

Wow Sleipnir felicidades-dijo Adagio-"Al parecer ya se me fue, pero eso no evitara que me divierta con el esta noche"-pensó

Felicidades Jackie, pero debe ser una pena que ya no puedas divertirte con tu novia, pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí para complacerte-dijo Teodora pasando su cola provocativamente por la nariz de Sleipnir.

"Mierda esta tan buena, pero debo resistir por Luna y mis bebes"-pensó

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Adagio

Em no nada mejor ay que proseguir con esta fiesta no lo creen-dijo Sleipnir

Así la fiesta prosiguió, risas música y muchas cosas más, todos comían y bebían como si fueran barriles sin fondo a excepción de Adagio y Teodora que se traían algo entre cascos.

Bien ¿Qué planeas Adagio?-pregunto Teodora

Esto-dijo sacando un pequeño frasco-esta es una pócima que hace que el que la consuma tenga deseos incontrolables de tener relaciones sexuales con la primera que vea, bueno en este caso con las primeras que vea-explico Adagio

Oh ya veo, pero él no es tan tonto como parece, se dará cuenta en un instante-dijo Teodora preocupada

Tienes razón, o ya lo tengo cuando el alcohol haga sus efectos en él lo haremos beber la pócima-respondió Adagio-y claro como nosotras seremos a las primeras que vea no podrá resistirse y por ende tendremos una noche llena de diversión-.

Jejeje Bien pensado Dazzle, ahora solo queda esperar-dijo viendo a Sleipnir bebiendo y comiendo sin parar

Y tal como Adagio y Teodora lo predijeron Sleipnir estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, sabían que era el momento y se dirigieron hacia él.

Hola Jackie ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Adagio besando a Sleipnir

Hip…Na…da Hip-decía Seipnir correspondiendo el beso

Y que acaso no ay para mi guapo-dijo Teodora dándole un beso

Ay pero…Hip claro que sí...Hip... Ven acá-dijo tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso

Al parecer no necesitaremos la pócima-dijo Adagio en voz baja- hay que hacerlo ya-.

Em Jackie sabes Adagio y yo pensamos qu tal vez quisieras ir a tu habitación y divertirte un poco con nosotras, ya sabes un "fiesta privada"-dijo Teodora seductoramente.

Hip... no lo creo…Hip recuerden que yo…Hip ya tengo a alguien-dijo Sleipnir

Úsala que esperas Adagio-dijo Teodora molesta

Oh pero claro que si-dijo metiéndole la Pócima en la boca a Sleipnir-ahora solo ay que es…-no pudo terminar ya que Sleipnir la tomo por el cuello y comenzó a besarla.

Ay tú también ven acá Teodorita-dijo acercándola para así darse un beso triple

Wow Jackie tu –dijo Adagio excitada

Shh preciosas vámonos a un lugar más privado de acuerdo-dijo cargándolas para llevarlas a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, Sleipnir comenzó a besarlas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que lanzaran gemidos de placer, después de esto Sleipnir se sentó en la cama y sin perder tiempo Adagio y Teodora le comieron la po….cas veces la habitación de Sleipnir había quedado así de desordenada parecía que una guerra se había librado ahí, principalmente en la cama en la cual se encontraba Sleipnir con Adagio y Teodora abrazadas a él.

OH Jackie eso fue maravilloso, es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir tanto placer una noche entera-dijo Adagio (Literalmente una noche entera, porque ya había amanecido)

Ah sí fue la mejor sesión de toda mi vida desde que tú y Gunner me partieron por la mitad-dijo Teodora.

Jajaja que esperaban la lujuria de los dioses es extrema, a y por cierto pude detectar su poción en el primer instante-dijo dejando a Adagio y Teodora atónitas

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Adagio confundia-osea que-.

A si la detecte, y use una ilusión para que creyeran que la tome, a pero ese placer que les di no fue una ilusión-explico Sleipnir

¿Entonces tu?-pregunto Teodora

Oh si preciosa, sabía que no iba a poder hacer esto con Luna en mucho tiempo así que dije porque no y descargue gran parte de mi lujuria en ustedes.-dijo Sleipnir

Después de esto Sleipnir se vistió, salió a desayunar y después de eso camino un poco por los jardines coralinos de su Palacio junto a Las Dazzlings y Teodora.

Y bien ¿Cómo están mis muchachos?-pregunto Sleipnir

Oh si tus muchachos ellos están bien y creciendo-dijo Sonata alegre

Te gustaría ir a verlos-pregunto Aria inexpresiva

Oh pero claro que sí, ya viene siendo hora de que vuelvan a despertar-menciono Sleipnir

Caminaron hacia la parte más lejana del Palacio, a la entrada de un enorme y oscuro túnel que solo era iluminado por la bioluminiscencia de los calamares que nadaban ahí.

Entraron por aquel túnel, donde varias criaturas abisales nadaban por ahí asustando a Las Dazzlings y a Teodora, las asustaron tanto que todas ya estaban sobre Sleipnir con excepción de Aria, asi fue el camino hasta que llegaron a un gran puerta que abrio de manera automática.

Al entrar se podría apreciar un oscuridad sepulcral, era todavía más oscuro que aquel túnel una oscuridad que no tenía fin, se encontraban en la parte más profunda del mundo, se encontraban al fondo del abismo marino.

Una pequeña Luz apareció frente a ellos revelando 3 pedestales con un huevo cada uno,

El primero tenía una placa que decía "Jormungander", sostenía un huevo negro con detalles verdes.

El segundo tenía una placa que decía "Ryujin" sostenía un huevo completamente dorado.

En el pedestal de en medio había una Placa que decía "Leviatán", sostenía un huevo color Azul con detalles blancos.

Hehehehehe, mis pequeños esperen un poco que pronto regresaran a sus puestos como guardianes de mi reino, ¿Listas chicas?-dijo mirando a las Dazzlings las cuales asientieron y comezaron a realizar unos canticos extraños.

Sleipnir comenzo a recitar un hechizo en latín con su tridente entre sus cascos

O king of the Neptuni, maria Jormungander mandavero tibi, tu ipse et tandem Ryujin y Leviathan excitaret rursus ex diutina rest-.

watch?v=8tzHy2QkiYA&hd=1

Finalizo y los 3 huevos emitieron un brillo que ilumino todo el fondo marino que al mismo tiempo comenzó a moverse de una manera salvaje formando un 3 torbellinos, uno color dorado, uno negro y el más grande un torbellino azul de los cuales provenían enormes rugidos y bramidos que harían que hasta el guerrero más valiente huyera despavorido.

Finalmente del primer torbellino emergió una gigantesca serpiente color verde era Jormungander ( . /2010/02/serpiente_de_ )

Del segundo torbellino emergió un gigantesca ciratura marina, con alas y 2 brazos de dragón, cabeza similar a la de un enorme tiburón y cuerpo de serpiente que era protegido por unas escamas y afiladas púas. Se trataba de Ryujin ( fs70/f/2010/306/9/1/ryujin_dragon_god_by_ )

Y finalmente del torbellino más grande emergió gigantesco reptil marino de apariencia prehistórica que fácilmente doblegaba no triplicaba en tamaño a Ryujin y Jormungander, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Leviatán..

Las 3 criaturas ahora libres comenzaron a emitir potentes rugidos asustando a Teodora y a Las Dazzlings.

¡SILENCIOO¡-grito Sleipnir, acto seguido las 3 criaturas reconocieron aquella voz y sin mas obedecieron y los rugidos cesaron.

Muchachos sé que están felices por ser libres otra vez pero por favor compórtense, hay damas presentes-dijo mientras las 3 gigantescas criaturas lo miraban fijamente emitiendo una especie de gruñido.

Oh si claro donde están mis modales, Dazzlings , Teodora ellos son Leviatán, Ryujin y Jormungander guardianes de la Atlántida-explico Sleipnir

Ah sí por cierto, Adagio, Sonata y Aria ustedes serán las encargadas de llevarlos al mundo mortal cada que los necesite.

¡¿QUEEE?¡-dijeron al unísono

**Fin del Capitulo 7**

**Jjaja Pobres Dazzlings no lo creen, en fin espero les haya gustado si es asi haganmelo saber en un review, o tambien me pueden dar algun tip, sugerencia o algo que quisieran ver mas adelante sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

De regreso a Canterlot

¡¿Qué¡?-gritaron las Dazzlings al unísono

Si, así como lo oyen-respondió Sleipnir dándoles de comer a las enormes bestias

Pero Sleipnir, nunca mencionaste eso solo nos pediste que los cuidáramos hasta que fuera el momento-dijo Aria sintiendo un poco de miedo al ver a Jormungander acercarse a ella

Parece que le agradas Aria, bien pues tú te encargaras de el-Mientras Sonata perdió el miedo y comenzo a acariciar a Ryujin como si de un perrito se tratara-Ay quien es la bestia más linda, si tú lo eres tú lo eres-Ryujin solo le respondía con una serie de gruñidos amistosos.

Jajajaja al parecer Sonata se hará cargo de ti Ryujin-dijo Acariciando la enorme nariz de Ryujin-Eso solo nos deja disponible a Leviatán-.

Adagio al escuchar esto sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-No me digas que yo-dijo con una voz temblorosa

Si Adagio ven no tengas miedo-al ver que Adagio seguía con miedo, hizo brillar su cuerno y la llevo a donde se encontraba Leviatán-.

Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir detente en este instante-suplicaba Adagio

No, es más Leviatán acércate-La gigantesca criatura acerco su cabeza a Adagio que se quedó perpleja al ver que los dientes de aquella criatura eran lo triple de grandes que ella. Sintió el casco de Sleipnir tomando el suyo dirigiéndolo hacia la nariz de la gran bestia.

Descuida no tengas miedo-dijo Sleipnir posicionando el casco de Adagio en la nariz de Leviatán que emitió una especie de gruñido asustando a Adagio al instante-.

Jajajaja descuida Adagio eso significa que le caes bien-Sleipnir reía mientras Adagio lo quizo intentar por si sola hasta que finalmente perdió el miedo y comenzó a acariciar a la bestia.

Ah está bien Jackie yo me encargo de este muchachote-contesto Adagio

Si a pero eso si tu seras la que se encargara de él, pero para que puedas invocarlo en el mundo mortal necesitaras la ayuda de Aria y Sonata-explico Sleipnir

¿Y cómo haremos para invocarlos en el mundo mortal?-pregunto Aria

Sleipnir le entrego una gema a cada una (La misma que llevaban en Rainbow rocks solo que de color azul)-Con esto, al momento de que ustedes comiencen a cantar el hechizo indicado estas gemas servirán como una especie de portal para ellos-.

Sleipnir continuo explicando, después decidieron que era momento de regresar, Las 3 bestias salieron de aquel abismo para tomar su lugar como protectores de la Atlantida.

Una vez de regreso en el Palacio Atlante , Sleipnir, las Dazzlings, los Generales,Ahuizotl e Hipherion y Teodora se encontraban en una mesa donde una enorme variedad de platillos hechos a base de pescado y mariscos fueron servidos.

¿Y cómo les fue?-pregunto Hipherion devorando un pescado

Pues bien amigo, aunque aquí las señoritas sintieron algo de miedo-esto hizo enfadar un poco a Aria

No fue miedo, fue más como nervios-exclamo

Jajajaja si como no, oye ¿es cierto que te ponchaste a mi hermano Markus?-pregunto Sleipnir haciendo sonrojar a Aria.

Oh Aria eso nunca nos lo contaste-respondió Adagio

Ay yo no recuerdo la última vez que Gunny y yo nos "Divertimos"-agrego Sonata

Bueno pues, si me ponche a tu hermano Sleipnir-contesto Aria algo apenada

Jjajajaja Hiciste bien después de todo una que otra aventura con otra yegua no es tan mala-Todos se rieron al escuchar este comentario.

Poseidón si usted y su hermanos ya se reunieron le pregunto ¿Usted ya vio o sabe cómo está mi hermano Ragnarok?-pregunto Nereo

La verdad es que no lo he visto Nereo pero descuida te aseguro que él está bien-contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Eso espero, me gustaría verlo otra vez, tenemos tanto de que charlar-finalizo Nereo

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el banquete termino, podíamos ver a Sleipnir junto a Teodora en el balcón de su habitación.

Teodorita he estado pensando en volver al negocio de los cazarrecompensas-Teodora se sorprendio al escuchar esto.

En serio y ¿Por qué esa decisión?-pregunto

Pues como ya sabes voy a ser padre de dos hijos y la verdad me sentiría muy mal dejando que Luna se encargue de todos los gastos, es por eso porque quiero ayudar con eso quiero aportar algo a mi familia-respondio-y no puedo hacerlo, sabes necesito a mi fiel asistente-.

Aww Jackie que suerte tiene Luna al tener un semental como tú a su lado-dijo Teodora-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte Jackie asi que si.

En ese momento una carta apareció frente a Sleipnir que inmediatamente la abrió y comenzo a leerla.

Querido Jackie

Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba en Saddle Arabia y pues ya esto en Canterlot, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte amor.

Atte :Lulu

Vaya sorpresa-exclamo Sleipnir

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Teodora al ver a Sleipnir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Oh si es Luna dice que su viaje salió mejor de lo esperado y que hoy por la tarde llega a Canterlot-dijo emocionado

Eso significa ¿qué?-volvió a preguntar Teodora

Si Teodora debo partir a Canterlot ahora mismo, me despides de todos a y dile a Hipherion que lo necesito allá oh casi lo olvido hablare con Luna sobre lo que te conté e inmediatamente después de eso vendré por ti de acuerdo-dijo mientras abría un portal hacia Canterlot

Esta bien Jackie que te vaya bien a y felicitas a Luna de mi parte-exclamo

Despues de atravesar aquel portal Sleipnir emergio del estanque que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio de las princesas donde un guardia lunar lo recibió- Buenas tardes Lord Sleipnir veo que regreso de su viaje no es así-pregunto aquel guardia

Si así es soldado y dígame ¿Luna ya llego?-pregunto emocionado

Si mi Lord ella está esperándolo en su habitación-dicho esto Sleipnir partió hacia la habitación de Luna.

Sleipnir toco-Adelante-abrio la puerta y vio a Luna acostada en su cama leyendo un libro

Luna estaba tan metida en su libro que no vio quien entro, no fue hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola que supo quién era, al verlo esbozo una enorme sonrisa-Jackie mi amor ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pues yo cielo fui a mi reino, ya lo echaba un poco de menos-respondió recordando todo lo que hizo.

Al parecer te divertiste verdad-cuestiono Luna dándole un beso

Si fue muy divertido, hubiera sido mucho más divertido si hubieras estado conmigo-Luna volvió a besarlo al escuchar aquel comentario.

Y dime ¿cómo van mis pequeños?-pregunto acariciando el vientre de Luna

Pues van bien sin ninguna complicación, a lo mucho tienen 1 mes pero en unos cuantos días mas comenzara a hacerse más notorio mi embarazo-respondio Luna

Jajajaja eso significa que tendremos Luna Llena no es asi-esto molesto un poco a Luna

Jackie no me digas eso-respondió algo molesta

Shhh Lulú no hagas corajes, recuerda tus hijas están aquí y no queremos incomodarlas-contesto Sleipnir.

¿Hijas?-pregunto Luna

Si ya verás que tendremos 2 hermosas niñas-Sleipnir respondió orgulloso

Yo digo que será 1 niño y una niña pero no importa que sean de todos modos vamos a quererlos mucho verdad ¿Jackie?-cuestiono Luna

Concuerdo contigo amor-dijo para después darle un enorme beso-Oye dices que tienen un mes-.

Si a lo mucho amor por-respondió Luna

Ay falta mucho para que nazcan, no sé si pueda esperar tanto tiempo-dijo Sleipnir algo triste

Jjajaja Jackie me gusta que digas eso, me das a entender que estas muy emocionado por esto decía Luna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Y como no habría de estarlo, ven acá preciosa-dijo dándole un apasionado y largo beso

**Fin del Capitulo 8**

**Siguiente capitulo: El cazarrecompensas mas temido de Equestria:Sleipnir regresa al negocio**

**Y díganme que les pareció, bueno, malo, excelente, regular, malo, pésimo asqueroso XD, haganmelo saber en un review o tambien me pueden dejar alguna sugerencia o recomendación, también me pueden decir que les gustaría ver mas adelante, en fin deseándoles un buen dia se despide Jackal Sleipnir**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El cazarrecompensas más temido de Equestria "Sleipnir regresa al negocio"

Lulú hay algo que quiero decirte-decía Sleipnir al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

¿Qué es? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-respondió Luna

Veras yo he pensado que es hora de regresar a mi antiguo trabajo-Luna se conmociono al escuchar esto.

¿Qué? Quieres volver a ser un cazarrecompensas-exclamo

Si Lulu, es porque yo me siento mal de no poder ayudarte en el aspecto económico y pues también porque no quiero que solo seas tú quien le compre todo a nuestros pequeños es por eso que lo hago no por otra razón- explico Sleipnir

Está bien te comprendo, además una Princesa y un cazarrecompensas que romántico se escucha eso-respondió Luna

Jajajajaja gracias amor, te prometo que nada malo me sucederá por ti y por ellos-decía mientras la besaba y acariciaba su vientre-.

Y ¿cuando empiezas?-volvio a preguntar

Mañana mismo Lulu, solo necesito traer a Hipherion y a Teodora-Luna se molestó un poco al escuchar el nombre de Teodora.

Teodora ,¿Quién es Teodora?-Sleipnir se puso algo nervioso al escuchar esto y recordó lo que hizo con Teodora

A cierto no la conociste, ella no estaba cuando te lleve a la Atlántida, veras ella es mi asistente personal oh si por cierto te mando felicitar por tu embarazo-Luna se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar esto.

Está bien confió en ti, solo ten cuidado-dijo Luna dándole un beso

Si amor lo tendré-.

Al día siguiente

Sleipnir partió al punto donde quedo de reunirse con Teodora y con Hipherion , voló varios minutos hasta que llego a una cantina en el imperio de cristal, sin perder tiempo entro y vio a Hipherion y a Teodora quienes no lo vieron entrar sentados en la barra. Sleipnir se acercó, varios cazarrecompensas que también estaban ahí lo reconocieron.

No…no puede ser-dijo un unicornio sorprendido-él es Jackal Sleipnir, el cazarrecompensas más buscado y temido de toda Equestria-.

Que carajos hace aquí-se preguntó un Pegaso- pensé que se había retirado-.

Al parecer no y ya vieron su asistente y su fénix están-dijo otro unicornio señalándolos.

Un guardia que se encontraba ahí de infiltrado escucho esto y salió rápidamente a informarle al capitán Shining Armor.

De vuelta con Sleipnir.

Señorita me dejaría invitarle un trago-Teodora reconoció aquella voz, volteo y abrazo a Sleipnir

Oy Sleipnir al fin llegaste llevamos horas aquí-exclamo Teodora sin soltarlo

Jajajajajja hijo de puta hasta que se te paso por la cabeza volver al negocio, ya lo extrañaba, ahora podre irme de vago a Las Pegasus-dijo Hipherion con una enorme sonrisa

Por supuesto que si pendejo siempre y cuando me lleves-exclamo Sleipnir-Ahora vámonos de aquí y veamos si hay algún buen trabajo disponible.

Así los 3 se acercaron adonde estaban colocados los carteles de se busca y las encomiendas.

Mmm este parece interesante-dijo Teodora sosteniendo un cartel que decía

"Vanhoover necesita ayuda, un tal Death Machine quien se autoproclama "Rey de las Maquinas" se ha apoderado del pueblo con un ejército de raras maquinas, aquel que sea capaz de liberarnos de esta pesadilla será recompensado con una gran recompensa de 200 millones de Bits"

Wow 200 millones de verdad que si vale la pena, bien equipo está decidido partiremos inmediatamente hacia Vanhoover y le patearemos el culo a ese Death Machine-exclamo Sleipnir

Dicho esto los 3 salieron de la cantina con rumbo a Vanhoover pero cuando estaban por llegar a la salida del imperio fueron detenidos.

Ustedes 3 alto ahí-grito un guardia-están bajo arresto-.

¿Qué por qué?-pregunto Sleipnir

Porque lo digo yo Sleipnir y porque no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar que hagas lo que quieras sin que haiga consecuencias-dijo una voz que Sleipnir reconoció muy bien

Oh vaya pero si es Armor, por lo que veo estas con Cadence otra vez, al parecer mi consejo le sirvió-contesto Sleipnir

Eso no te interesa criminal, ¡Guardias deténganlo-ordeno Shining

Es enserio-bufo Hipherion

Típico les regresas a su novia y después quieren arrestarte, maldito ardido Shining-grito Teodora apareciendo frente a Shining dándole una bofetada.

Jajajajja buena esa Teodora, es mi turno-Sleipnir apareció frente a Shining propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente al instante-Pedazo de mierda-finalizo Sleipnir

Los guardias se abalanzaron hacia ellos, con intención de detenerlos fue en ese momento cuando alguien intervino, se trataba de Cadence

Paren esto de una vez-ordeno Cadence, los guardias obedecieron y detuvieron el ataque-Jackie veo que regresaste pero no es por mi cierto-.

Pues no, digamos que volví al negocio-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Cadence se acercó y lo abrazo dejándolo conmocionado-te extraño tanto mi Jackie-.

Oye por favor suéltame si, recuerda que yo ya no te amo oh si por cierto Luna está esperando dos hijos mios -esto último fue como un puñalada para Cadence

Princesa esperamos ordenes-pero Cadence no respondía-Princesa-.

Muy tarde idiotas- dijo Sleipnir yéndose volando con Teodora en sus brazos e Hipherion detrás de él.

Buena estrategia esa de usar los sentimientos de Cadence a nuestro favor para poder escapar-lo elogio Hipherion

Jajajajaj estrategia, esa no fue estrategia solo le dije la verdad compañero-respondió Sleipnir dejando a Teodora y a Hipherion con cara de WTF.

Wow te pasaste no lo crees, que bueno que no soy tu novia-dijo Teodora-pero eso si no seré tu novia pero sí que sabes cómo darme placer-.

Si lo se, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, al parecer es un cabron que usa maquinas pero ¿Qué tipo de máquinas serán?-se preguntó Sleipnir

Supongo que lo descubriremos al llegar ahí-respondio Hipherion

Volaron algunas horas hasta que llegaron a Vanhoover, al aterrizar no fueron recibidos por nadie parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Recorrieron el pueblo por un rato hasta que vieron a un grupo de unas raras maquinas con forma de pony, grifo y lobo. Se escondieron para no ser detectados cosa que no funciono ya que al momento de cubrirse el lobo mecánico abrió su hocico disparando un misil hacia ellos generando una gran explosión.

¿Qué mierdas?-grito Sleipnir cubriéndose a él y a Teodora de la explosión.

No lo sé hermano pero mejor ten cuidado-respondió Hipherion al ver que el lobo mecánico estaba a punto de disparar otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta el grifo mecanico alzo vuelo y de su espalda salió una ametralladora que comenzó a disparar hacia Hipherion.

Ay carajo-exclamo Hipherion tratando de cubrirse de las balas.

Hipherion descendió entre una lluvia de balas, una vez en tierra fue hacia Sleipnir

Amigo, esto está muy cabron-decia Hipherion agitado

Si lo se al parecer tendremos que combatir fuego con fuego-el cuerno de Sleipnir comenzó a brillar y cambio su katana por dos Subfusiles MP 5 y sobre su espalda apareció un rifle francotirador, Teodora cambio su atuendo por uno militar, y dos pistolas en sus cascos y Hipherion llevaba puesto un casco de soldado y llevaba como arma una Mini Gun.

Al ver esto el Pony mecánico comenzó de su casco comenzo a lanzar granadas, el lobo lanzaba misiles de su hocico y el grifo disparaba su ametralladora contra nuestros 3 amigos quienes con se cubrían tras un contenedor de basura y comenzaron a disparar hacia los 3 atacantes a quienes vencieron pero siguieron llegando mas.

Hipherion recargo su minigun y salió de la cobertura y comenzó a disparar como loco a los demás atacantes-Mueran Hijos de Puta-Teodora cubría su espalda disparando con sus dos Magnums a los que trataban de flanquearlos.

Sleipnir se encontraba en el techo de una casa cercana, disparando con su rifle francotirador a los enemigos-Jajjajaja ahí va uno…..ahi van 2….ahi van 3….ahi van 4…..¡AHÍ VAN 5 HIJOS DE PUTA¡-grito mientras le destrozaba la cabeza a las maquinas.

Asi siguieron con su enfrentamiento que al parecer Sleipnir y los demás iban ganando, no fue hasta que una enorme explosión hizo que cesara el fuego, una enorme nube de humo se formó en el centro del campo de aquella nube de humo emergió una figura muy particular, se trataba de un alicornio mecánico color negro con detalles rojos, sus alas en vez de plumas eran filosas cuchillas-Quien es el maldito que se atrevió a causar este alboroto-grito aquel alicornio con una voz muy gruesa.

Nosotros-Sleipnir dio un paso al frente

Vaya que tenemos aquí, unos debiluchos haciéndose pasar por héroes-exclamo orgulloso

Nosotros no somo debiluchos, pedazo de chatarra-el comentario de Hipherion hizo enfadar al alicornio.

Cayate maldito pájaro inmundo, como te atreves a hablarme asi-exclamo furioso

Y ¿Quién carajos es usted?-pregunto Teodora

Hehehehehe Buena pregunta niña, yo soy Death Machine "Rey de las Maquinas"

**Fin del Capitulo 8**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Necesitamos un plan "Un nuevo aliado aparece"**

**En fin díganme que les pareció, ¿esperaban algo asi?, si les gusto díganmelo saber en un review enserio me ayudarían mucho o si lo prefieren pueden dejarme alguna recomendación,sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver mas adelante, deseándoles un buen dia se despide Jakcal Sleipnir **


End file.
